After The Talk
by sophielovesmusicandwriting
Summary: "Why did you talk to my dad?" "I wanted to help you.I care about you." "I don t need to be protected." "YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Kurt and Blaine have a fight because Blaine told Kurt s dad it would be good if his father give Kurt The Talk.  Oneshot.


**Hey,**

**after I watched ´Sexy´which was not the best but not the worst episode of Glee (in my opinion), I thought about what Kurt thinks about the fact that his best friend/crush Blaine talked to his father.**

**And yeah this is what I think he thinks.**

**I´m sorry if I made any mistake because I normally don´t speak English.**

**Anyway this is my first one-shot and I hope it isn´t that bad.**

**Please review! ;)**

**I do not own Glee.**

**By the way, Chris Colfer was soo freaking awesome in this episode. He is definitely the best actor of the Glee Cast!  
**

* * *

After ´The Talk´

Blaine walked into the big building of Dalton Academy. He was confused because normally he and Kurt would drink a coffee before school. But today Kurt didn´t come.

Blaine looked around and saw the countertenor leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like something was bothering him.

Blaine sighed, forgot that he was mad at Kurt and walked to the younger boy.

"You´re alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blinked a few times before he realized who was talking to him. "Good morning to you too." He snapped.

"What´s wrong?"

"Nothing. Why should anything be wrong? Can´t I just have a bad day?"

"Why do you snap at me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall. He began to walk up the stairs where he met Blaine the first time. The curly haired boy followed him.

"Look Blaine. It´s really great that you care that much about Regionals but could you do that without including my private life?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly Kurt turned around. It was so fast that the countertenor almost lost his balance.

"Why did you talk to my dad?"

"I…How did you find out about it?"

"Oh please. My dad would never have the idea to give me ´The Talk´. And you were the one who talked about being sexy and all that stuff. It´s pretty clear that it was you who gave my father the idea to talk with me about sex."

"Yeah ok. It was me. I told him that it would be a good idea because you have to know about it."

"You had NO right to do that. I told you that I wasn´t ready to hear about that stuff. I mean, I think I won´t have sex before I´m 25 or older and you basically told him that I´m going to have sex with some random guy."

Blaine just stared at him. "That´s not what I mean okay? I wanted to help you."

"NO. You didn´t want to help ME. You wanted to help the Warblers."

Kurt turned away from Blaine and wanted to walk away but the older boy grabbed his arm.

"That´s not true. I care about you. Since I´ve met you I can barely stop carrying about you. Every time I look at you I see the crying boy whose life was terrible because of a fucking homophobe."

Kurt stared at him for a second. Then he stepped back. "But I´m not that boy anymore Blaine. I left McKinley High. I left my friends and yeah kind of my family too. And that changed me."

"W…What do you mean?"

"I mean that I´m stronger now. I don´t need to be protected. I´m seventeen. Don´t you think that I can handle my life alone?"

"Of course you can. But you don´t know EVERYTHING."

"Ah ok. So I´m the stupid scared little boy and you´re my knight in shining amour who knows everything."

"I didn´t say that. Stop being so stubborn for ONE minute."

"No. Because of you the relationship between my father and me is awkward again. Congratulations!"

"At least you HAVE a father who accepts that you´re gay. Who just loves you for who you are."

"Yes. I´m glad that I have my dad. But only because you´re jealous doesn´t give you the right to tell my dad that he should give me ´The Talk´."

"But it helped you didn´t it?"

"I don´t know. I didn´t read the pamphlets."

"Unbelievable. You´re UNBELIEVABLE!"

"STOP IT! Have you ever thought about the opportunity that all this stuff about sex makes me uncomfortable? Especially when YOU talk to me about it? I don´t think so."

"It´s just sex Kurt. It´s totally normal. What are you so scared of?"

"Mhm I don´t know. Maybe that I will lose the last bit of my courage when I read these pamphlets. Because then I know what Karofsky could do to me. He´s still out there Blaine. And deep inside my heart I know that Dalton isn´t where I belong. That it was stupid to leave McKinley. And that I better transfer back. But I can´t and I know that, but it hurts. Ok Blaine? It hurts to know that my dad and Finn always have fun and go to football games and I'm afraid that he changes his mind and that Finn becomes more important than me. I…I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK!"

Kurt yelled and Blaine saw that the younger boy was crying.

"I…I didn´t know that. Oh Kurt, I´m so sorry."

The lead singer stepped forward and hugged Kurt. Both boys were crying.

I didn´t matter that other students looked at them. It didn´t matter that the bell rang and they actually had to sit in their classes.

After a few minutes Blaine stepped back and looked up in the taller boy´s blue-green-grey eyes.

"I´m so sorry."

"It´s ok. I was selfish. I know that you just wanted to help me."

"I won´t say anything about sex anymore ok?"

"Yes that would be nice."

"Come on. I think we need a coffee." Blaine said and grabbed Kurt´s hand.

The countertenor smiled. He was happy that he finally told someone about his fears. And he was happy that Blaine cared about him.


End file.
